


With Me Beside You

by karisu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisu/pseuds/karisu
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for the game from Lesson 26- 30!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	With Me Beside You

Lucifer stood behind his desk, he looked as if he was watching the view outside his study window, but his eyes were distant and focused within rather than without. He was not sure exactly when this strange ominous feeling started to creep up on him, it had started some time after the escape room incident at RAD. Ever since his Fall and swearing his oath of loyalty to Diavolo, Lucifer had always been like a shadow by Diavolo’s side. It was a rare day that he would spend anytime totally away from the Demon Prince. They had visited the carnival together to try to discover the illegal casino’s location and while Diavolo seemed the same as always, Lucifer could not shake the uneasiness that he kept feeling. There was like something that his demon lord was not telling him. Of course, he was also not pleased to see Mammon clasping hands with his human at the carnival. That had been the fault of a cursed stuffed zombie iguana. He had lifted it easily enough and his displeasure was a little uplifted after seeing Diavolo dragging Mammon off so that he could spend some time alone with Reya.

He had always like riding the Ferris wheel since the ride offered some of the most breath-taking views of Devildom from height with all those lights. This time had been all the more special because she was with him. He had never realized just how huge a hole she had left in his heart when she went back to the human world. Now that Reya had returned, he struggled with having to share her with his brothers. It was hard trying to be fair when all the Avatar of Pride wanted to do was to take her away and lock her up in some tower with him for the rest of eternity. He could still feel the tender softness of her lips on his. Her kisses were like a drug and he had become quite addicted to them especially when it was her taking the initiative. There was just something about her presence that could soothe him and calm him down like nothing would. Ever since her return, he had not once hanged Mammon up on the chandelier. His temper had also gotten much better even though he still got annoyed at the japes and larks that his brothers were continuously stirring up, Lucifer noticed that he did not stay angry for long especially when she was around.

_How is it that she understands me so well?_

He had even shared with her about his concerns up on the Ferris wheel, asking her for her views and advice. It had been quite inconceivable that Lucifer, one of the most powerful demon lords of Devildom had asked a human for her support. He would have invited ridicule on himself if his brothers were to learn to about that, but he trusted Reya not to share. She was the only one he would show his vulnerability to and somehow Lucifer knew she would protect him just as fiercely as she had protected his brothers from him if he was under threat, regardless of the fact she was just a fragile human. Yet, Reya had flatten all seven of them during that ruckus at the Ghost Café when Beel’s anger had gotten out of control sparking a fight between ghosts and demons. He had never given much thought to the pacts that had been made with Reya and it had been a revelation how she could actually overpower them and make them obey her. He wondered if it had something to do with Lilith’s legacy since even Solomon had been sure she had not a smidgeon of magic in her at all. During one of their late-night conversations, Reya had told him about how she had asked Solomon if it was possible for her to learn magic, but he had told her it was not an option. 

When he noticed Barbatos whispering to the Demon Prince, Lucifer had been all prepared to follow after him and it had hit him like a rejection when Prince had asked for the human sorcerer instead. Even though he had played it down, Reya had gotten worried that she had followed him out of the RAD classroom. That night she had came to the music room to look for him. Lucifer knew it was Mammon who had told her about him liking to “hole” up in the music to listen to classical music whenever he was upset about something. Despite his tendency to get into trouble, Lucifer knew Mammon had a sensitive and soft nature not that the Avatar of Greed would ever admit it. Mammon had sent Reya to him because he knew her company was what he needed. Diavolo’s message about having to miss the student’s council’s production again disturbed him greatly and if not for Reya reciting her lines to get him to respond to her and focus, he would have forgotten that ensuring the production would go on smoothly as that was also his part of his duty. His heart had almost skipped a beat when she had spoken first about asking him to the school dance. Yet he had purposely avoided her question because Lucifer had already decided, he would ask her on stage after Simeon had told him how the script would be revised. This was the least he could do to let Reya know how much she meant to him.

_As the one I love_

_Would you dance with me tonight?_

_One night to remember forever…_

_I never knew I could feel this way_

_I never knew I had such passion inside me_

_Reya... I love you_

He loved the way her eyes had widen when he surprised her on the stage and never did it occurred to him that Reya might say no because he had know she had refused all his brothers so that she could ask him instead. He had never taken a partner to the school dance ever and Reya was the first. All eyes were on them both as they waltzed together across the dance floor. His human was an excellent dancer as it was effortless moving together in sync and no one had ever felt so right in his arms as she did, and he had told her once again how much he loved her. Lucifer could not explain why but he just had to say it because no one had ever made him feel this way and he had not realized just how much she had meant to him until he lost her. After the dance ended, he had gotten his brothers to take Reya to Hell’s Kitchen first for the cast celebration.

Diavolo had made no effort to speak to him after he arrived back at RAD and Lucifer could no longer wait. He finally found the Demon Prince by himself at the Colosseum. Diavolo did not seem surprised to see him in fact the demon prince seemed to have expected him to turn up. However, his lord prince did not give him a straight answer, saying it was not the right time. This was uncharacteristic of them both, one not answering and the other impatient to seek the truth. Lucifer had wondered if it was about Reya but again Diavolo could not give a clear answer so he could only let it go so he could only ask about the other thing that was on his mind. Diavolo’s answer about being jealous over the special bond that Reya, him and his brothers shared had surprised Lucifer greatly because he thought the bond between them both were the same. He had reassured Diavolo that he would always be there, and they have left it as it was before they headed to the cast party.

_I’ll always be by your side…_

Diavolo seemed to have said something but the unique structure of the Colosseum amplified the sound of the wind blowing through, so Lucifer had not heard anything with the noise of the wind. He turned away from the window and tidied up the papers on his desk. The school festival had drawn to a close, but this also meant that the school exams were right around the corner. Reya had so far been able to manage her classes but being human, it was not easy for her to assimilate into the Devildom syllabus, so the standards had been set lower for exchange students. She should be fine even without his help since he had his own exams to deal with plus whatever it was that Diavolo was keeping from him. Lucifer was about to head off to his room when he encountered Reya at the stairs.

“Do you have a moment, Reya?”

“Yes sure, it won’t take long right? I am just about to head to the kitchen to get some water.” 

“No, it won’t take long. I’ve managed to speak with Diavolo… Not everything is resolved yet but at least it’s a load off my mind. By the way, do you feel different or notice anything unusual? I had the feeling that Diavolo was worried about you.”

“That’s good… Different? Hmm… Solomon mentioned to me he was suffering from muscle pain and feeling sore when he first controlled multiple demons.”

“Hm? Muscle pain? I am not too familiar with the human body myself. Reya, perhaps you should speak about this more with Solomon and see what he has to say?”

“Ok sure, I’ll do that tomorrow in school then. Anything else, Lucifer?”

“No, that’ll be all. Good night, Reya. Sleep well.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Solomon? Are you free now? I need to talk to you for a while.” Reya caught Solomon just as one of their common classes together ended.

“Oh hey, sure I have some time. What do you need to speak to me about?”

Reya told him about the conversation she had with Lucifer last night.

“Oh? So, Lucifer asked you to come speak to me? How interesting but where should I start?”

“When did you first learn how to control demons?”

Solomon placed his hand under his chin, thinking.

“Honestly, my ability to control demons come from this Ring of Wisdom. It’s made from brass and iron. See? It was Michael who gave it to me when I was at a crossroad in my life and feeling lost. I gained the power to control demons after putting it on. As what I told you before, I was hurting all over the first time I did it. Anyway, I wasn’t sure if it’s due to using up more magical energy than necessary or because I had to use force to make the demons obey. I just remember being so sore that I could barely move. Was that your D.D.D?”

“Oh yah, it’s mine… Oh hmm? An unscheduled student council meeting? I best head over now. Thanks, Solomon!”

“Heh, no problem, feel free to come talk to me any time.”

Solomon’s glance was speculative as he watched Reya’s retreating back as she headed off to the student council’s room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer was a little taken aback when Diavolo had told him about the change he wanted for Reya and asking for an unscheduled student council meeting so that he could break the news to her personally. Reya was to be tested according the usual pass / fail standards as per a normal RAD student and it was rather last minute since the exams were coming up just right round the corner. Technically, the Demon Prince’s reasons were sound just that the timing was bad. While she was not failing subjects like a certain demon, it would still be challenging for her. Lucifer did some quick thinking, amongst his brothers there were only two who continuously scored in their studies and that was Satan and Belphie. However, the Avatar of Sloth would not exactly be the most reliable tutor if he kept sleeping on the job, so his choice was only down to one. Given that Reya would be his student, he did not think Satan would really object.

He had seen Reya’s look of panic when Diavolo broke the news to her and her silver eyes had shifted to him in askance. Lucifer could fully understand her dread since he was sure his brothers had told her failure was not an option. Mammon who had the most experience at being punished had of course protested on her behalf. Reya seemed a little reassured when he volunteered Satan as her tutor even though the Avatar of Wrath sounded reluctant at first but if Lucifer knew his brothers, no one would complain at spending more time with Reya alone or otherwise. Not to mention, she had always been a conscientious student who took effort in her schoolwork, a trait he had observed when he last tutored her.

Reya would be in good hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He heard the slight commotion coming from the main hall of the house above the quiet strands of the Moonlight Sonata that was playing. His brothers and Reya must be home after going to The Fall for a party to celebrate both the end of the exams and also for Reya who not only passed her exams but scored excellently. Lucifer was proud of her and he wanted her to enjoy herself after all the hard work she had put in for her studies. He was feeling pensive, not in the mood for any revelry and had purposely declined joining them. Lucifer had stayed back in his RAD office to clear some of the student council’s work that had ran behind due to the exams, he was had not been expecting any company until Barbatos came bearing him tea and a late-night snack. Lucifer could not let the opportunity pass and had asked the butler about how the Demon Lord was behaving but the time demon’s replies only made him more troubled and unsettled. Barbato’s words kept echoing in this mind as he pondered over their conversation. Lucifer had been reminded of the promise he made to Diavolo in the not so distant past.

_You said you would **always** be on his side. I’m asking if you really prepared to keep that promise._

Lucifer’s had replied without thought with an affirmative, but the butler did not sound convinced. He had pointed out something which Lucifer had not yet acknowledged – he had changed. Irrefutably, he had been changing since the day Reya had came into his life. While aware, Lucifer had not given it much thought since it was not like something bad until Barbatos had raised the topic. Yet, coming from Barbatos’ mouth why had it sounded like an accusation? Why did sound like Lucifer was reverting back to being an angel?

_The morning star…_

_The name that had been given to him when he was an angel most high and admired by all…_

His happiness and that of his brothers including Reya, how could it be a conflict against the best interest of Devildom and Diavolo? Lucifer was mindful of Barbatos’ ability to see into time and he could not help but wonder if there was something in the future that had prompted this conversation. The possibility of a choice that he had to make between duty and love. Why was this such a close mirror of the role of the prince that he had played in the student council production and what did Simeon know about this? The more he tried to think, the more troubled he became, and his heart was so heavy that even the music could not soothe him. The wind and the rain raging outside was like a reflection of his turmoil.

There was a soft knock on the door before she came in, worry written all over her face. Lucifer had forgotten her latent ability to pick up emotions, he must really be badly affected to become so sloppy. She came and sat down on the arm of the sofa that he was in and took his hand in hers. He had told her before that day at the carnival, how nice and warm her hand felt. It was odd, he wore his gloves as usual, but he could always feel the warmth of her hands in his. That day, the distant memory of how he would hold hands with Lilith and walk with her had came back to him. Those had been much happier times when they were still in the Celestial Realm.

“Have you been here all-night listening to music?”

“Yes. I’ve been here since I came back from RAD. Classical music helps me to relax. Now, don’t look so worried, I am fine just that Diavolo still does not want to tell me what’s going on. I don’t like the feeling that something is happening that I am not aware of. I guess I just have to find out on my own.”

Reya did not reply but simple entwined her fingers with his, holding his hand waiting for him to go on.

“I can’t shake this sense of vague uneasiness and I spoke to Barbatos today but… Do you remember my role in the school festival play? The prince was forced to chose between duty and love, a most difficult choice. Reya, if it was you who was faced with such a decision, how would you have chosen? … Actually, never mind… you don’t have to answer. I guess I’m just tired tonight. Just forget what I’ve said.”

She raised their entwined hands to her lips, placing a kiss on the back of his hand before she leaned in closer to kiss his furrowed brows and then finally his lips. Reya did not know what to say but she would offer him what scant comfort she could give. This was a new side of Lucifer that she had never seen before. This vulnerability coming from the mighty demon lord who used to make her quail with just a sardonic look. 

“It’s strange how you could make me feel at ease just by being near to you. I want you at my side tonight, Reya. Would you do that for me? Stay here with me like this, until morning?”

He whispered as he leaned into her warmth. She rested her forehead against his as the music played on around them even as the storm continued to unleash its unabated fury outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but want to write something for Lucifer after going through Lesson 30.... Taking this as a slight distraction / break from my Barbatos fic.


End file.
